Entre el odio y el amor
by Eagelddr
Summary: ¿Y si el odio que le tenia a ella era solo cariño? ¿o tal vez algo mas? ¿y si de su felicidad dependiera también la de su amigo? Iniciando con mi primer fanfic, contaré una historia sobre Sonic y los sentimientos que le empiezan a brotar, ademas de todo lo que tiene que hacer para tener al amor de su vida y ayudar a su amigo a recobrar una herida del corazón.
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio de un gran acto

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de un gran acto**

Estaba nuestro gran heroe azul dando una caminata, era raro verlo caminar ya que siempre estaba acostumbrado a correr para liberar el estres. La causa por la cual caminaba era para aclarar un poco su mente. Le habia extrañado que amy no lo persiguiera desde hace dos meses y eso lo ponia preocupado, desde aquella pelea en la que, el doctor eggman, fue derrotado y perdio la memoria, razon por la cual empezo una nueva vida en el negocio de los electrodomesticos.

-Amy, ¿Como estaras? ¿Que te habra pasado?- pensaba -¡no me rendire hasta saberlo!- dijo antes de correr directamente a la casa de la eriza.

En tan solo segundos, Sonic se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de Amy. Toco el timbre *ding dong* adentro de la casa, se escucho un fuerte, pero suave tono de voz que contesto -voy en un momento-

* * *

Amy se encontraba de compras en el centro comercial, decidio salir con Rouge para despejarse un poco.  
-¡Ya viste ese collar de perlas! ¡Mira que hermosa pulsera con diamantes! ¡Observa ese...- decia la murcielago. Amy solo la miraba, pero sin ponerle atencion.  
-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- dijo Rouge alejandose de la vitrina de la joyeria -Rose, ¿sabes que es de mala educacion ignorar a la gente?- menciono sin recibir respuesta -¡Aaaaammmmmyyyyy Rrrrrooooossssseeeee!- grito furiosa pero sin ningun resultado.

* * *

Sonic espero varios segundos, minutos, hasta pasar dos horas y notar que nadie abria, tocaba de nuevo de timbre y sonaba de nuevo esa voz -voy en un momento- Sonic decidio abrir a puerta con la llave de repuesto que deja Amy debajo de la alfombra de su entrada. Una vez adentro, se fijo en que el timbre estaba unido por unos cables hacia un aparato que hacia apretar el boton de la grabadora y dejaba oir esa voz dulce, tan bien conocida para el erizo azul. De inmediato, salio de la casa, cerro la puerta y se dirigio a casa de Vanilla a resolver el misterio.

* * *

-esto me va a doler más a mi que a ti primor- dijo Rouge antes de darle una cachetada a la eriza rosada que la saco de su mente y la tiro al piso.  
-¿Que paso?- pregunto la eriza confusa agarrandose la mejilla roja por el golpe.  
-no me dejaste de otra. ¿Ahora si puedes decirme que te paso?-  
-no es nada, solo pensaba-  
-y ¿se puede saber en que o en quien?- miro con picardia a su acompañante.  
-en Sonic y en como fui una idiota al pensar que el se fijaria en mi-  
-no te desanimes, vas a ver que tarde o temprano, ese erizo estara a tus pies-  
-gracias Rouge, pero creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo por completo- dijo decidida mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

* * *

-¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Por que me preocupo por Amy siendo que deberia de estar feliz de poder librarme de ella al fin? ¿O acaso no era lo que yo queria desde un principio?- dijo Sonic mientras frenaba y se sentaba en una banca cercana -siento un vacio en mi, desde que deje de verla no dejo de pensar en ella- al decir esto, su cara volteo a ver a su brazo, ese brazo en el que, alguna vez, aquella eriza de ojos jade, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza aferrandose a el. Tambien miro su hombro, aquel que sirvio muchas veces como almohada para una cabeza delicada y rosada. Toco su mejilla, aquella que alguna vez sintio unos calidos labios. Tal vez ese dicho que decia que entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso era cierto. Cerro sus ojos y de inmediato se imagino a Amy a punto de darle un beso lentamente, hasta que una voz lo hiso despertar de repente.

-¿Sonic? ¿que haces aqui?-  
-¿Cosmo? ¿Donde estas que no te veo?  
-recuerda que soy una sedriana, soy parte de la naturaleza-  
-lo siento, se me olvido que estabas muer...-  
-no es preciso que lo digas Sonic, se como estoy y en donde estoy- interrumpio Cosmo. Sonic solo bajo la mirada.  
-solo quiero que me hagas un favor- Sonic cerro los ojos para concentrarse en la voz que provenia de unos arboles cercanos -nesecito que le digas a Tails que estare con el-  
-pero si tu dijiste que siempre ibas a estar a su lado, que se acercara a los arboles y a las plantas-  
-ya lo se, pero tambien se que Tails me extraña demasiado y llora por mi, yo tambien hago lo mismo, asi que mi madre, hertia, me dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir, solamente se necesita de una invocacion-  
-¿que clase de invocacion?-  
-eso se lo dire a Tails, tan solo quiero que lo vayas a buscar, le digas eso y lo lleves a algun arbol cercano-  
-Asi lo hare-...


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

En una pequeña casa amarilla, un pequeño zorro amarillo de dos colas y un equidna rojo se encontraban discutiendo.

-¡Ya te dije que jamas la olvidaré!, ¡Jamas lo haré!-  
-¡Pero tu sabes que fue por el bien del universo!, ¡era su destino sacrificarse!-  
-¡Pero era mi amiga!, ¿Es tan difícil entender eso?-  
En ese momento, Knuckles frunció el ceño, cerro los ojos y suspiro, luego volteo hacia la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Sonic se dirigía a la casa de Tails, cuando vio una figura roja alejarse. Llego a la puerta y la noto abierta.

-¿Tails?-  
-¡equidna idiota! ¡El hecho de que él no tenga sentimientos, no quiere decir que nadie los tenga!-  
-¿Tails? ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
-¿Ah? ¿Sonic? ¿Como entraste?-  
-la puerta estaba abierta-  
-mmmm... Ok-  
-¿Estas bien?- dijo Sonic secando las lagrimas de su peludo amigo  
-si, tan solo tuve una pequeña discusión con Knuckles-  
-pues tengo una noticia que te va a alegrar el día -no creo que nada me haga feliz-  
-¿ni siquiera...-  
-nada me sacara una sonrisa-  
-...Cosmo?  
En ese momento, Tails soltó inconscientemente una lagrima. Sonic sabia lo que pasaba.  
-¿Que... me quieres decir de ella?-  
-hable con ella-  
-¿Y que te dijo?-  
-que va a estar a tu lado-  
-siempre lo esta-  
-¿Literalmente?-  
-¿Uh?-  
-me dijo que le dieron una oportunidad de vivir-  
-¡Dime como puedo hacerlo! ¡Dímelo ahora Sonic!-dijo agarrando de los hombros a su azulado amigo  
-una invocación-  
-¿De que tipo?-  
-no lo se, solo me dijo que te acercara a un árbol y...-  
En ese momento, Tails empezó a correr hacia la salida para tocar el primer árbol que viera.  
-¡Espera Tails!-

* * *

-Tails no sabe que se esta haciendo daño, tan solo esta huyendo de su realidad. ¿Por qué no simplemente abre los ojos? Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de lo que esta pasando- murmuraba Knuckles en su interior.  
-hola Knuckie-  
-¿Por que tanta confianza Rouge?- respondió Knuckles de mala gana  
-¿No puedo saludar amablemente a un amigo?- contesto ella  
-o algo mas- murmuro Amy, pero la murciélago la escucho así que le dio una "ligera" cachetada  
-perdón pero últimamente he tenido problemas con mis brazos y a veces no los puedo controlar-  
-claro, no te preocupes- respondió sarcásticamente Amy  
-¿Por que tan serio Knux? ¿No te alegras de verme?-  
-si todo el mundo se alegrara con tu presencia, el mundo seria mejor- respondió el equidna. Amy solo soltó una risita  
-al menos no soy un topo gruñón- mencionó Rouge con tono desafiante  
-¡Yo no soy un topo, maldito buitre!-  
-¿A quien le dijiste buitre?-  
-¡A la rata con alas que tengo enfrente!- en eso, a Rouge se le ocurrió una idea que siempre había funcionado con el.  
-solo quieres ocultar lo que sientes por mi- dijo Rouge con una voz sexy  
-¿uh? ¿Ahora de que rayos estas hablando?-  
-es difícil ocultar tus sentimientos hacia este monumento-  
-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tan solo un invento tuyo!-  
-di lo que quieras, no me vas a poder engañar- dicho esto, Rouge abrió sus alas y se fue volando  
-¡Ven aquí, murciélago cobarde!- grito Knuckles persiguiéndola  
-al menos ella tiene a alguien- menciono Amy al notar que la habían dejado sola. Así que se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

-¡Tails, espera!- grito Sonic tratando de detener a su pequeño amigo. Se detuvo al notar que estaba recargado en un árbol pero sin expresión en su mirada, así que simplemente decidió dejarlo solo, no sin antes esconderse para poder enterarse de todo.

-Cosmo, no sabes cuanto te extraño. Me haces demasiada falta... Si, si tengo ganas de verte, de abrazarte y- Tails tragó saliva -... Si, haría lo que fuera... Pero... Pero eso es imposible, lo mas cercano que tengo a una es Knuckles y Rouge, pero nunca lo quieren admitir... No creo que a Sonic le guste la idea... Cosmo, tu sabes que Sonic no va a cambiar, y menos por ella, por eso dejo a Sally... Esta bien, tratare de hacerlo... ¿Es en serio? Si ya es imposible que estén juntos por lo menos 5 minutos, épico seria que hicieran eso... Tratare de buscar a alguien más... Si, ahí estaré-  
después de eso, Tails tan solo se sentó y quiso evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero le fue imposible.  
Luego de 15 minutos, se levanto y voló hacia su casa.  
-¿Qué habrá hablado con ella?- se pregunto Sonic...

* * *

Amy estaba llegando a su casa, abrió la puerta y noto que los cables que estaban conectados a la grabadora estaban desconectados.

-Alguien vino a verme y no me encontró. ¿Quién habrá sido?...


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Tails?

**_Capitulo 3: ¿Tails?_**  
Tails pasó una semana encerrado en su casa. En el día solo se oían ruidos de tuercas y tornillos, en la noche, se iluminaba con destellos profundos y chispas que rebotaban en las ventanas. Sonic quiso ir a verlo pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo solo.

Cuando por fin volvió a salir, se dirigió a la casa de Sonic a tratar de hablar con él.

* * *

Ella no podía creerlo, llevaba una semana sin buscar a su amado erizo, a su salvador en aquella ocasión con metal sonic, a su primer y único amor.

-¡Amy! ¡Sal de ahí ya! ¡Llevas más de 30 minutos probándote ese vestido!-

El tiempo que tenia libre ahora que no perseguía al erizo azul, lo ocupaba en salir con Rouge de compras o pasear con Cream y Cheese.

-¿Por que rayos eres tan desesperante Rouge?-  
-tal vez porque ¡Tienes una fila de 50 personas esperando afuera!-  
Amy salió, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, tan solo una murciélago blanca con 50 vestidos y trajes en las manos.  
-¿Y donde esta la fila de 50 personas?-  
-¡Yo soy una mujer multifacetica!- respondió alzando la mirada en signo de grandeza. Amy solo suspiró.

* * *

Estaba desesperado, su mejor amigo estaba triste y no podía hacer nada, su perseguidora ya no lo acosaba, ya no había batallas que librar, ¿Que tenía que hacer?  
No sabia que sentía por aquella eriza rosa, aquella que siempre había sido desesperante, aquella que molestaba a cualquiera, aquella que solo la veía como una amiga, ahora sentía que se moría por verla, como la necesidad de comer o de respirar, le faltaba ella.

-¿Por que me siento así? ¿Por que solo quiero estar junto a Amy? ¿Por que no simplemente me puedo olvidar de ella como otras veces?-

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

-Tails, ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-necesito que me hagas un favor-  
-¿Qué clase de favor?-  
-uno que no te va a gustar- dicho esto, el pequeño zorro saco de entre sus colas un bote de spray y lo roció en la cara del erizo azul, haciendo que inmediatamente se desmayara.  
-lo siento Sonic-

* * *

-¡Rouge, sal de ahí ahora mismo!-  
-pero no voy ni la mitad de la prendas-  
-¡Tienes a toda la tienda esperándote afuera! ¡Debes de salir ahora!-  
-eso no es cierto, tan solo quieres vengarte de...-la murciélago se asomo y noto a un grupo numeroso de gente que rodeaba el probador con varias prendas en las manos, ademas de una frustrada y molesta eriza. Rouge se vistió rápidamente con su ropa habitual y salio deprisa.  
-¿Entonces quien era la de la fila de gente?- dijo Amy burlándose  
-¡Solo cállate!- respondió Rouge enojada y apenada por lo sucedido.

* * *

-hola Sonic, veo que ya has despertado-  
-¿Sally?-  
-siempre tan preciso mi Sonic-

Sonic estaba atado a una silla en un cuarto oscuro. Se encontraba confundido sobre lo que había pasado, pero lo recordaba perfectamente.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y qué estas haciendo tu aquí?-  
-digamos que salí a dar un paseo y aproveche para venir a verte-  
-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-  
-simplemente quiero charlar sobre nosotros-  
-tu sabes que ya no hay nada entre nosotros-  
-lo se, solo quiero saber ¿Por que no?-  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-¡Tu sabes a que me refiero Sonic the hedgehog! ¡Cuando te propuso un noviazgo serio y tu lo rechazaste! ¡Me tiraste al olvido! ¡Me diste tu desprecio y me abandonaste! ¡Lo único que quería es que cambiaras tu vida como yo cambie mi reino por ti!-  
-pero Sally...-  
-¡Princesa Sally Acorn para ti!-

* * *

-¡Tails! ¡Venimos a saludar a Cosmo!-  
-¡Chao chao!-

Cream y Cheese visitaban la pequeña planta de Cosmo cada semana, aquella que nació de la semilla que rescato Sonic en el momento del impacto.

-¡¿Tails?! ¡¿Estas en casa?!-

adentro de la casa se oían gritos, pero poco audibles. La pequeña conejita decidió irse.

* * *

-¿Por qué Sonic? Solo quería estar contigo-  
-tu sabes que mi vida siempre me demandaba mucho por Eggman-  
-¿y ahora? ¿a quién vas a poner de pretexto si no esta tu querido doctor?-  
-yo... Yo... No lo se- Sonic bajo la cabeza -solo pierdo mi tiempo, nunca vas a cambiar- Sally saco de su chaqueta un bote igual al de Tails y lo roció sobre Sonic, provocando el mismo efecto.  
-buena suerte Sonic, la necesitaras-

* * *

Cream caminaba cabizbaja a su casa cuando diviso a lo lejos a una figura totalmente conocida para ella.

-¡AAAAAMMMMMYYYYY!- la pequeña coneja se hecho a correr y se abalanzó sobre su amiga  
-¡hola Cream! ¿donde estabas? Pensé que ibas a acompañarnos a Rouge y a mi al centro comercial-  
-tuve que darle un baño a Cheese, se mancho de masa para galletas-  
-¡chao chao!-  
-¿y donde esta Rouge?-  
-se fue con Knuckles a seguir molestándolo-  
-como siempre- Cream suspiro -bueno, ¿quieres ir a mi casa por galletas?-  
-¡claro que si, vamos!-  
-¡vamos cheese!-  
-¡chao chao!

* * *

-bien hecho Sally, gracias por.. .- Sally le dio una cachetada, provocando que se cayera de la silla en la que estaba sentado.  
-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-  
-nunca vuelvas a pedirme un favor como este- dijo Sally amenazadoramente  
-tranquila, no lo haré... Por ahora-  
-¿Por qué le haces esto a tu mejor amigo Tails?-  
-es por su felicidad-  
-¿La de el o la tuya?-  
-la de los dos-  
-¡Ojala que sea así!-  
-asi sera Sally, asi sera-...

* * *

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero tuve temporada de exámenes y se me fue la inspiración. También estuve consultando con algunas personas sobre la historia, pero de todos modos no la leen.

Solo quiero preguntarles, ¿a quién prefieren de enemiga de Rouge? ¿Julie-Su, Sonia the hedgehog u otra?

También acepto quejas, sugerencias y peticiones sobre la historia.


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

**_Capitulo 4: ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!_**

-¿a qué te refieres?-  
-¡Tu sabes a que me refiero Sonic the hedgehog!-

esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, sabiendo que cada una de ellas eran verdad.

-yo... Yo... No lo se-  
-solo pierdo mi tiempo-

Cada vez que pensaba en las duras y frías palabras de la ardilla dejaba caer una lagrima, recordando sus buenos momentos con ella, los cuales no volverían a repetirse.

-¡lo único que quería era que cambiaras...!- Esa sola frase parecía ser toda una reflexión para el erizo. Sabia a que se refería ella, pero Sonic nunca había enfrentado un noviazgo, con Sally solo tonteaba como cualquier mujer, pero le dolía que aquella fuera la que le abriera los ojos.

De pronto, se le vino a la mente una imagen que lo alegro al momento, aquella dulce y linda eriza rosada de blusa verde y falda naranja, aquella que salvo de Metal Sonic y le agrado. Después visualizo a la Amy actual, una eriza completamente diferente, diadema roja, vestido y botas rojas con contorno blanco, esos lindos ojos jade que le agradaban y que le hacían ver en su interior a aquella inocente niña de aquella vez. Una perfección de la naturaleza.

Mientras estaba despierto, logro divisar a lo lejos a la causa de su alegría.

-¿Amy? ¡Amy!- se soltó de la silla y corrió hacia esa persona que tanto añoraba, pero se detuvo al ver que ella se movió a una velocidad igual a la de el.  
-¡Amy! ¿por qué corres?-  
-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡quiero estar en paz por un momento!-  
-pero Amy... Yo quiero estar contigo-  
-¡Yo no! ¡no quiero estar contigo! ¡quiero ser libre y no depender de nadie! ¡no quiero ser esclava de ningún erizo!-

* * *

-Bitácora de la misión "bienvenida a casa". Pude entrar a la mente del paciente a través de Sally, un antiguo amor, la cual lo dejo desesperado y triste. Solo puedo entrar y hacer que vea cosas como si fueran reales, pero por lo demás se encargara el. Ahora esta siendo tratado con sobredosis de sus experiencias pero en un plano contrario. En este momento, esta siendo rechazado por alguien que en realidad lo ama. Lo que se utilizó para este caso fueron las mismas palabras que el usaría con la misma en un caso similar. El efecto que se espera tener es que el paciente cambie de actitud y reflexione sobre su vida. Ahora solamente ha estado confundido, todavía quedan muchas pruebas- decía Tails a una grabadora.

* * *

-pero pensé que me amabas-  
-¡Amabas está en tiempo pasado Sonic! ¡entiéndelo! ¡¿como se puede amar a alguien que simplemente te ignora?!-  
-pero siempre estaba ocupado y tu eras hostigante-  
-¡eso piensas tu! ¡yo siempre te veía descansando! ¡ademas no te iba a esperar toda la vida! ¡encontré a otro así que tengo que decirte adiós!-

* * *

-la situación se esta tornando un poco más realista con frases dolientes basadas en la realidad. Tratare de hacerlo cambiar a como de lugar. Tails fuera-

* * *

-pero...-  
-¡aléjate de mi!- Amy hizo una especie de tornado rosa (igual que Sonia the hedgehog) y salio de ahí.  
-¡espera Amy!-

Sonic corrió hacia el rastro rosa, pero solo se topo con una pared. Realizó su spin dash para romperla y salio de ese lugar. Se encontraba en ese momento afuera de la casa de Tails. De aquella morada salían ruidos de alarma y parpadeos de luces rojos. El simplemente escapó lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

-mmm... No me esperaba eso, pero tendré que entrar yo para tratar de calmarlo un poco- mencionó Tails mientras estaba viendo la situación desde un monitor.

* * *

Sonic corrió y corrió hasta encontrarse con... ¿Eggman atacando la ciudad?

-!Dr. Eggman!-  
-veo que me recuerdas mi querido erizo- Sonic no se dio cuenta que Eggman no lo estaba viendo a el.  
-!¿qué el lo que quieres?!-  
-tan solo vencer a mi aclamado enemigo-  
-¡pues estas muy equivocado si...-  
-la tengo encerrada justo ahí- Eggman señalaba a uno de sus egg mobiles pero parecido a una jaula  
-¿uh? ¿a quien te...-  
-!eso es lo que tu crees, Shadow the hedgehog!-

Sonic diviso cerca y a la vista de Eggman a una estela negra con detalles rojos, que al detenerse dejo ver a un erizo negro con los mismos colores y con una sonrisa desconfiada.

-¿crees que no puedo derrotarte y rescatarla a ella?- dijo confiadamente Shadow  
-créeme mi estimado y no querido enemigo, no lo harás- respondió Eggman con aires de superioridad.  
-¿seguro?- dicho esto el eggcarrier empezó a descender brutalmente mientras el Dr. observaba como Shadow se alejaba con una eriza rosa en brazos.  
-¡ME LAS PAGARAS, SHADOW!- Eggman escapo en su egg mobile mientras la nave explotaba.

Sonic, aun confundido por lo sucedido, se dio cuenta que la eriza rosada era Amy. No entendía nada, ¿no se supone que Eggman había perdido la memoria? ¿por qué Shadow estaba luchando con Eggman? ¿por que rescato a Amy?.

De pronto, noto una presencia detrás de el, se volteo hacia aquella persona y rápidamente la tomo del cuello.

-¿por qué me estas siguiendo Tails? ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-  
-yo solo... Solo... Déjame respirar...-

El erizo soltó de mala gana al pequeño zorro y lo dejo caer, definitivamente estaba furioso con él.

-te escucho Tails-  
-al momento de que te desmayaste...-  
-o me desmayaron- dijo Sonic sarcásticamente  
-te lleve a mi laboratorio secreto en mi casa, pedí ayuda a Sally para que dejaras abierta tu mente a través de los sentimientos, logre penetrar tu mente para que vieras y consideraras situaciones de tu vida, pero se salio de control y escapaste después de todo este tiempo-  
-¿este tiempo? ¿de que hablas si me secuestraste ayer?-  
-no Sonic, llevas desaparecido 2 meses-

El erizo sintió que se iba a desmayar. 2 meses sin saber que paso, sin saber nada del exterior y sin saber que fue lo que orillo a Amy a refugiarse con Shadow. Reacciono y noto que Tails ya no estaba. Decidió ir a buscar más respuestas con el 2º más inteligente de todo mobius, Eggman.

* * *

Me reporto con un nuevo cap de esta historia. Aún no se a quién poner de enemiga de Rouge, así que díganme, ¿a quién quieren? ¿a Sonia the hedgehog, a Julie-su o alguna otra opción?

Pueden postular a cualquier personaje para la historia, sea oficial o no oficial.


	5. Capitulo 5 Un enredo al año no hace daño

Capitulo 5: Un enredo al año no hace daño.

Vamos a aclarar las cosas antes de empezar este capitulo.

1. Sonic no ha visto a Amy, Amy decide dejar de perseguirlo y Cosmo pide a Sonic que busque a Tails.

2. Tails pelea con Knuckles porque no quiere olvidar a Cosmo, Cosmo le dice a Tails sobre un ritual que tiene que realizar para regresar con él, Amy se da cuenta que alguien la buscó y Sonic decide dejar solo a Tails.

3. Sonic casi se da cuenta de lo que siente por Amy, Tails secuestra a Sonic, Sally le reprocha su antiguo "romance", el erizo azul queda destrozado, Cheese se ensució de masa para galletas :3, Rouge y Knuckles pelean como siempre y Sally se enojo por lo que Tails estaba haciendo.

4. Sonic estaba triste y confundido, se entero de los sentimientos que realmente tiene hacia la eriza rosada pero es demasiado idiota para reconocerlos, Tails hiso que Sonic imaginara que estaba viendo a Amy para poder hacerlo considerar (Amy no era real, solo una imaginación), todo se salio de control, Sonic escapó y se entero que estuvo un mes secuestrado, Eggman recuperó la memoria, Shadow ahora es enemigo del Dr. y salvador de Amy y Tails tratará de resolver el problema.

Si siguen teniendo alguna duda, no olviden en consultarme.

PD: en algunas ocasiones, voy a llamar al doctor Eggman por su nombre original (dr. Ivo Robotnik).

* * *

Sonic corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la antigua base de Robotnik. Al llegar, diviso que aquella construcción estaba tal y como se encontraba antes de la perdida de memoria de Ivo.

Entró por la puerta grande (literalmente), destruyendo todos los robots que se interponían en su camino.

Cuando llegó a la base de operaciones tomó impulso y huso un spin dash en dirección al dr. pero se detuvo exactamente a 1cm de su puntiaguda nariz. Tenia una postura propia de Shadow.

-Eggman, necesito información-  
-¡oh! ¡pero si es Sonic the hed...- el erizo azul lo tomo del cuello con una fuerza que se igualaba a Knuckles, al mismo tiempo que sus púas empezaban a tornarse azul oscuro y emanaban un aura negra.  
-¡dije que necesito información!- volvió a decir con una voz amenazadora  
-¡si... si claro... solo de... jame respirar!- al igual que con el pequeño zorro de dos colas, Sonic soltó de mala gana a Eggman, haciendo que azotara en el piso.  
-¡dime que es lo que paso!-  
-cuando estuviste en la casa de Tails, utilizo la maquina que había creado para poder entrar en las mentes de los demás. Esa maquina funciona a través de ondas audiovisuales, pero no tomo en cuenta que el rango de frecuencia era inestable. Todas las personas con problemas mentales leves que estuvieran dentro de ese rango fueron curadas, así que por consiguiente yo recuperé la memoria y pude regresar para un solo propósito ¡LOGRAR LEVANTAR EL IMPERIO EGGMAN Y GOBERNAR TODO EL UNIVERSO, JO JO JO JO!  
-¡¿Y QUE TIENE QUE VER SHADOW AQUÍ!?-  
-pues digamos que tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo con lo de mis acuerdos-  
-¡¿Y AMY?!-  
-la secuestre al día siguiente de que recobre mi antiguo yo, pero al no estar su famoso salvador azul, pues Shadow la rescato. Desde entonces se han vuelto muy unidos-  
-¡¿Y QUE PASO CON EL SONIC TEAM?!-  
-me temo mi querido erizo que eso ya es historia, ahora cada quien esta por su camino, todos se separaron durante la ausencia de su líder y fundador-  
Sonic se sintió destrozado, haber desilusionado a todos los que creían en el, a todos sus amigos. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, no era su culpa, era de Tails, aquel zorro amarillo de dos colas que es su mejor amigo, o al menos eso era antes de su secuestro.  
-lo siento mi estimado amigo pero el mundo necesita de un gobernante malvado, y ese soy yo- dicho esto Eggman escapo en otro eggmobile hacia un destino desconocido. Sonic no podía controlar su enojo, quería matar al pequeño zorro, pero a la vez era el único que lograría ayudarlo a volver todo a la normalidad, ya que el era su mano derecha cuando todavía había Sonic team y es el único que sabe todo a detalle sobre el mismo.

* * *

-creo que esta actuando sin pensar, a este paso lo único que lograra sera poner todo peor de lo que ya esta. Solo quiero saber, ¿por que estas ayudándome? - decía Tails enfrente de un monitor, el cual enfocaba a cierto erizo azul.  
-¡NO LO HAGO POR TI, SINO POR EL! Tan solo quiero que sea feliz, pero no lo sera a menos que cambie su forma de ser- decía Sally, la cual se encontraba preocupada viendo la misma pantalla.  
-pues espero que lo haga, Cosmo también depende de el-

* * *

Sonic logró divisar a la persona (o animal) que tanto andaba buscando, lo logro ver como una pequeña mancha amarilla a lo lejos, pero aun estando a demasiada distancia de este, se notaba demasiado distinto. En lugar de sus clásicos zapatos rojos llevaba una clase de botas rojas, un fleco con un tono grisáceo, un saco de gala estilo militar y una pulsera con picos en cada muñeca. No sabia que era, pero algo ahí estaba mal.

* * *

Como se pudieron dar cuenta algunos, Tails tomó la apariencia de alguien más. El que sepa de que personaje se trata le haré una mención en el próximo capitulo (y tal vez le deje enterarse de en que me estoy basando).

La próxima vez que suba cap no voy a tomar en cuenta nada de esto, sino voy a retornar al cap 3, cuando Amy y Rouge salieron de la tienda de ropa.

Para los que siguen sin entender que es lo que pasa se enteraron en el 6° o 7° capitulo, aunque no va a ser nada de lo que se imaginen.

Si quieren darme sugerencias me pueden enviar un correo a eagelddr(arroba)clubmember(punto)org o un mensaje a mi facebook eagelddr

PD: este capitulo es corto porque se me agoto el cerebro todo por el capitulo 6


	6. Capitulo 6: Mientras tanto

**Capitulo 6: mientras tanto...**  
Vamos a retornar en el tiempo, regresaremos al capitulo 3, pero no con nuestro protagonista azul, sino al centro comercial con un equidna rojo furioso y una vanidosa murciélago.

-¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS PEDAZO DE I...- Knuckles se quedó boquiabierto al notar que a quien le estaba gritando era a Rouge. Los dos estaban en el piso ya que al momento de salir corriendo de la tienda de ropa, la murciélago tropezó por accidente con el equidna que acababa de salir de la tienda de armas con unas garras excavadoras nuevas.  
-¿No te enseñaron a como tratar a una dama?- Knuckles se levantó de un salto y extendió su mano ante Rouge, quien la acepto un poco sonrojada.  
-gracias Knuckie-  
-¿Ahora me puedes decir que rayos hacías corriendo por el centro comercial?-  
-creo que es mejor que no lo sepas Knuckles- respondió Amy que acababa de llegar  
-¿Uh? ¿Por que n...-  
-¿Y si mejor me invitas algo para disculparte por tirarme?- pregunto Rouge interrumpiendo la frase del equidna  
-¿Yo? pero si tu fuiste la que...-  
-¡Perfecto! Te veo a las 7pm en el café de enfrente- la murciélago inmediatamente salio volando de ese lugar dejando solos a Amy y Knuckles.  
-¡Ven aquí Rouge! ¡Si crees que me voy a disculpar estas muy equivocada!- gritaba Knuckles tratando de alcanzarla corriendo.  
-y luego dicen que la loca soy yo- menciono Amy al ver la anterior escena pasar ante sus ojos y se dispuso a volver a su casa.

* * *

-ya son las 7pm, ¿En donde estará?-

Knuckles estaba esperando a Rouge, no le parecía muy buena idea lo de tomar un café con Rouge, pero tampoco iba a dejar esperando a una mujer. El puede ser demasiado gruñón, idiota, compulsivo, testarudo y terco, sin embargo siempre cumple con sus responsabilidades (o al menos así lo tomaba, como una responsabilidad).

-¡Hola Knuckie!- dijo una voz proveniente de atrás  
-¡PERO DONDE RAYOS HAS ESTA...- Knuckles se quedo perplejo al ver a quien en ese momento estaba ahí.

* * *

-Oye Amy, ¿Has sabido algo del señor Sonic?-  
-¿chao chao?-  
-no Cream, tiene tiempo que no lo he visto- respondió la eriza con actitud indiferente, aunque por dentro aun le interesaba  
-mmm... Pues espero que este bien y que Tails no haya sido muy duro con el-  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Amy un poco dudosa  
-¡Oh! Lo siento, no tenia que haber mencionado nada- expreso la pequeña conejita con una voz entrecortada y la cara tapada  
-dime que es lo que esta pasando Cream- menciono la eriza calmadamente  
-¡No puedo decir nada!- respondió Cream con lagrimas en los ojos  
-por favor Cream, eres mi mejor amiga- la eriza se estaba preocupando

* * *

-¿Pero que haces por aquí?- dijo el equidna aun confundido  
-Tan solo pase a comprar unas cosas para Manic, ya sabes que el no sale de casa por su videojuego- respondió la eriza rosa que estaba ahí  
-ese Manic nunca cambia, no le sirvió que Eggman lo encerrara en el videojuego. ¿Y qué me cuentas Sonia?-  
-pues no mucho, desde que Sonic ya no esta en la banda pues los conciertos ya no son lo mismo, todos han sido cancelados así que estoy trabajando en una peluquería que Bartleby me regalo como una oferta de paz-  
-¿Oferta de paz?-  
-si, recuerda que eramos novios-  
-si, ya me acordé-  
-Me tengo que ir Knuckie, si no Manic se quedara sin cenar-  
-Oye, tal vez podríamos salir un día a caminar y platicar, ¿Te gustaría?-  
-claro, me encantaría, ya sabes donde encontrarme, nos vemos-

Sonia tomo la cara de Knuckles y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no era como lo besos de Rouge que son inesperados y fríos, ese beso fue cálido y se podía sentir el cariño con el que fue dado. Knuckles se ruborizo de inmediato. Segundos después la eriza ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba una murciélago seria.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Rouge- dijo el equidna con tono de superioridad combinado con seriedad  
-No te puedes quejar Knux, estabas muy bien acompañado- respondió Rouge un poco molesta  
-¿De que estas hablando?-  
-¡De que te vi muy cariñoso con Sonia!-  
-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Ella es una gran amiga, ademas solo me dio un beso en la mejilla- menciono Knuckles relajadamente. Rouge estaba tan furiosa como Amy cuando le interrumpen su fantasía romántica con Sonic.  
-Sabes, no entiendo de que te quejas, no eres nadie para reclamarme-  
Rouge reaccionó en ese instante, estaba demostrando sus celos, y por consiguiente, sus sentimientos, así que decidió fingir  
-Tienes razón Knuckles, dejare de lado ese tema, ¿Entramos?- Rouge abrió la puerta de la cafetería para poder entrar, Knuckles solo la siguió, no entendía que había pasado, pero por fin la murciélago lo había dejado en paz (por ahora).

* * *

-Tails me dijo que iba a hacer reflexionar a Sonic sobre su vida a como diera lugar- respondió Cream aun sollozando  
-¡Pero si es imposible abrirle los ojos a Sonic! ¿Como lo espera lograr?-  
-de eso es lo que me temo-  
-chao chao- Cheese, al igual que Cream, bajo la mirada un poco triste

* * *

-¡Milagro que vuelves hermanita! Ya tenia hambre-  
-¡No tendrías hambre si hubieras cocinado tu!-  
-no, sabes que la cocina no se me da. Por cierto, ¿a qué se debió la demora?- Sonia se ruborizo al escuchar esa pregunta -Adivinare, Bartleby te dijo que no podía vivir sin ti y lo aceptaste-  
-¡NO VOLVERÉ CON EL! ¡YA TE LO REPETÍ MILES DE VECES!-  
-¿Entonces que paso?-  
-me encontré con Knuckles-  
-¿El equidna feo y gruñón?-  
-si... Espera, ¿QUE DIJISTE?!-  
-que... Que... Que si era el equidna amable que te salvo la vida aquella vez- respondió Manic temeroso a ser regañado y golpeado.  
-si, es el- Sonia tenia los ojos iluminados con tan solo pronunciar su nombre  
-¿Lo sigues queriendo?-  
-Pues no se Manic, todo ha cambiado desde entonces, aunque te puedo decir que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan-  
-que mal que yo no se barrer-  
-¿QUE DIJISTE?!-  
-que... Que... Que si me puedes hacer el favor de preparar de cenar porque tengo hambre-  
-mmm...- la eriza fue a la cocina con las cosas que compró dispuesta a preparar la cena.

* * *

_Saben, acabo de enterarme de algo super interesante sobre Sonic X. Sabia que habían censurado algunas partes en EUA y muchas mas en latinoamerica pero lo que encontré me emociono tanto que empece a llorar de felicidad. En el capitulo 52, cuando Sonic regresa a Mobius y Amy lo sigue, Sonic realmente había ido a ver a la eriza, y ademas, cuando Amy le dijo que tan solo quería que le dijera que la amaba, fue cuando Sonic se arrodillo con una flor hacia ella y le dijo que si la amaba (o al menos eso dan a entender cuando tapan la voz de Sonic y Amy se echa encima de el a abrazarlo)._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta me decidí por poner a Sonia the hedhehog, ya que un conocido me hizo reconsiderar porque la mayoría no sabe quien es Julie-su._

_Waiting 27: primeramente te agradezco que leas la historia. Ahora, referente a lo que me dices;_  
_Tails lo que tiene es que esta desesperado por no tener a la mujer que ama._  
_Me base en otro Fanfic que leí llamado "Tails adventure: torneo interdimensional" del usuario "taismo amor", me encantó la anterior historia que realizo y esta es la continuación. Ahí cuenta que en el futuro, como Tails no tenia a Cosmo y se separó de todos sus amigos, pues se volvió malo (mejor lee la historia completa tu mismo)._  
_Si, todavía lo esta._  
_Si, lo hace por la maquina de Tails._  
_No, de hecho mas adelante hablare de la diferencia._  
_Se refería a que (como todos saben) Sonic no soporta estar en un solo lugar y no puede sentar cabeza para ciertas decisiones, así que pues no puede tener una relación._  
_¿Recuerdas el capitulo 2 cuando Tails habla con Sonic sobre una invocación? ¿Y también cuando Tails le dice a Cosmo que a Sonic no le va a gustar la idea? Pues Sonic es parte vital de ese proceso, hablaré mas a detalle en el siguiente capitulo._

_Sin mas por decir les doy gracias por leer mi humilde fanfic y espero lo sigan haciendo. Si me quieren buscar en internet estoy como eagelddr en facebook, twitter, youtube, etc. Si buscan eagel ddr o eagelddr en google les aparecerá todas mis cuentas existentes. En yahoo me encuentran como_

_Eagel Ќ◎└ЌΔ††△._

_Manden sugerencias de lo que les gustaría que pase o de algunos de los personajes, también pueden sugerir fancharacters (siempre y cuando sean de ustedes)._

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


End file.
